


Plague you

by fangirl2013



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: A defiant Margaret, Aftermath, Battle, F/M, Tewkesbury, Worried Somerset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the aftermath of Tewkesbury would have always been hard but Edward doesn't realise just how much! George doesn't help matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright.

Looking at the defiant face of Margaret of Anjou, Edward felt nothing. No hatred, pity, or anything cordial. He did not even feel proud of himself because it had been he who had won. The battle was still very much fresh on his mind. The smell of the mud clung to his clothes and his skin and it was all he could smell. He could picture clearly in his mind the bodies that had cluttered the battleground, the mud becoming their final resting place. Unlike them, he'd be able to wash the mud away. Hopefully, there would become a time when he would not want to retch at the thought of the bodies in the mud. Would it be when he washed the mud off his skin? As fruitless as the hope was, he had to think it. He could not bear to think he would always feel this way. 

George seemed to be impatient behind him and it quickly broke into his brother's broken, melancholic thoughts. Looking at George's lively, almost happy face, Edward had to wonder what was going on in his younger brother's mind. Was he still thinking of the battle? Or had he, like his smile suggested, moved on? 

"Edward, we need to sort this situation out!" George's voice was full of impatience and annoyance as he spoke to his brother, the king. 

Impatience had filled his childhood as George had always demanded more than what he received. Edward seemed to realise that it was a trait he had never fully grown out of. 

His words did, however, remind him of the two prisoner's before him. Looking at them, Edward felt the desire to sigh. Not only did he feel exhausted but weary. He wanted nnothing more than to be with Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. His mind filled with bittersweet thoughts of her. He easily pictured her smiling widely at him, before embracing him tightly. 

As wonderful as his thoughts of her were, it was a stark contrast to devastation that surrounded them. Edmund Beaufort's face served as a reminder as thick, dark mud caked his otherwise pale cheeks. Despite his muddy appearance, there was no sign his soldiers had manhandled him. Edward's gaze soon flickered momentarily to Margaret.

"You are forgetting your place dear brother. I am the king not you." Edward's eyes did not stray from the cold, unfriendly woman as he spoke. Margaret it appeared did not share Edward's fascination as her attention was purely focused on the young duke.

With her back straight and her head raised high, she looked as queenly as she had in the past. If it was not for the faint lines around her mouth and eyes, she would looked exactly as she had. For a few moments, he almost felt nostalgic. Memories of his lord Father and... of Edmund plagued his mind and he had to remind himself of just how much had changed. 

He was reminded further by Margaret starting to speak. Her words were hard and angry and her accent grated on his frayed nerves.

"You butchered my son!" She accused George, her eyes filled with unadulterated pain. 

All eyes turned to her but her focus never left George. Her words did not seem to effect him as a smirk came to his thin lips. 

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat!" He taunted, his eyes darkening with the desire to hurt her.

She tried so very desperately not to react but punishment was not something she feared. She felt nothing but anger. The king's soldiers grabbed her as she lunged for the Duke but that did not stop her from spewing her venom.

"There will come a time when everything you hold dear will be taken away from you. I only pray that happens sooner rather than later." She hissed to him, her anger distorted her tired face. 

Although, Edward tried to understand her grief, he snapped at her. He wanted to be home, not listening to her mad rantings. 

"Enough, madam. That is enough!" He shouted, silencing her instantly. 

She looked defiant and unhappy and in that moment, he wondered if Tewkesbury was the beginning not the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
